


Two For One

by slowloris2485



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: Harry meets his soulmates in one person that apparently lives in his apartment building.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Harry Potter, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Harry Potter/Eddie Brock/Venom, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 548





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the universe of the Venom movie. I love the Spider-Man comics but this idea was born from the movie and a Venom who isn't obsessed with Peter.
> 
> I’m not sure how explicit I’m going to end up making this so the rating may change later. I have periods where I just don’t like writing smut at all so I’m not sure yet

Harry was drunk when he felt them flare for the first time. Drunk and in the lap of the guy who had picked him up from the bar. Drunk, sitting in the lap of some guy named Danny who had been nice if just as drunk as Harry in an apartment he had just moved into for the time he’d planned on staying in the states.

He’d been tripping around for a couple of years now, had already been to half a dozen other countries before making it to America. He liked just hooking up while he was staying in one place for more than just one night.

He’d been enjoying himself so far, but then the marks, both of them warmed, and he pulled back from the lips that had moved down to his neck.

Harry stumbled when he got off the man’s lap. “What is it?” Danny asked and Harry blinked at the note of concern in the guy’s voice, even though he was slurring a bit too.

“Dude,” Harry said, giggling at the word and how he’d picked it up from too much American TV, stumbling again and falling on his ass, “I think my soulmates are near.”

“Soulmates?” Danny asked.

“Uh huh. Got two.” Harry pulled his shirt up to show off the designs printed on his chest over his heart. They were intertwined enough that they could be mistaken for one and intricately designed.

Danny fell forward onto his knees and leaned closer. “Looks like they’re eating each other.” His face scrunched up and Harry giggled again.

“Yeah. Cool, huh?”

“Cool,” Danny repeated, and his expression brightened, “let’s go find them.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him up.

“No sex?” Harry pouted, but went along.

“Dude, soulmates.”

That was how he’d ended up stumbling drunkenly around the hallways of the apartment building.

“This one?” Danny asked in a stage whisper, stopping in front of another apartment door. They’d already gotten yelled at for being too loud by one person.

“Nah.” Harry leaned into his shoulder and rubbed a hand over his soulmarks under his shirt. “We should...we should...” he lost his train of thought in the haze of too much alcohol and turned his head on Danny’s shoulder.

The elevator dinged down the hallway and he saw someone get on. He caught sight of a threadbare hoodie and torn jeans and the marks on his chest warmed again. If he were sober, he might have wondered why both flared at just one person or he might have had the notion to chase after the guy.

As it was? He turned his face into Danny’s shoulder. He meant to tell him, but the words changed halfway up.

“I think I’m going to puke soon.”

Danny squawked in his ear, making it worse, and dragged him back to his apartment. At least he made it there before his stomach really rebelled, if not the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was kind of a mess.

He’d woken up to a raging hangover that he didn’t have the potions to cure despite the fact that he’d gotten to be a borderline alcoholic over the last several years. At least, that was what Hermione kept telling him when he saw her, although she left out the borderline in that statement.

The cellphone he’d gotten for hookups in the muggle world buzzed on his nightstand about halfway through the morning and him feeling like he was dying but he ignored it until the headache subsided enough that he could look at the screen without his eyes wanting to fall out.

_I’m coming over later. We can try again_

Harry stared stupidly at the message for several seconds and then jolted like he’d been struck.

“Shit.” He pressed a hand to his soulmarks and had a vague memory of running the halls of the apartment building with his hookup from the night before after they had flared.

Harry sat still for several seconds. Two soulmarks was an extreme rarity, and both of Harry’s had flared last night. What the fuck? Was that even rarer? Was it strange? Maybe they’d already found each other, and Harry would be a third.

It figured that he’d be drunk off his ass and unable to appreciate the gravity of it when they flared for the first time. Harry wasn’t sure of it still. What was he supposed to do with this? When he’d been a kid, he was more open to it, but he often wondered what they would think of him now.

Now, that he was jobless and wondering around because he didn’t have anything better to do and also didn’t want to stay in the place he used to call home anymore.

Standing, Harry dug through his laundry to find something clean before heading to the bathroom. He stared down at them for a bit once he got into the shower. They kind of did look like they were eating each other, or feeding off each other.

When he shuffled out, Danny was sitting on the end of his bed with two coffees and a bag from a bakery.

“You break in?” He asked, curling up beside him and accepting the coffee.

“Your door was unlocked.” He frowned. “That’s dangerous.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Really?” Danny eyes him a moment. “You’re kinda tiny.”

Harry snorted and knocked his shoulder. “Thanks.” He was aware of that. “What’re you doing here?”

“Was going to help you find your soulmates!” He said brightly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You sound more excited than I am. Isn’t that supposed to be the other way around?”

“You have two! Isn’t that rare? It’s rare. You should be excited. Why aren’t you? Are they flaring again? Maybe they live here too.”

Harry curled further into himself. “I’m kind of a mess,” Harry admitted after a moment.

Danny eyed his disaster of an apartment. “Yeah I got that.”

Harry played with the lid of his cup. “Saw him too, I think.” That part was hazy. “Whoever it was would’ve felt the flare too but they weren’t lookin’.”

Danny nudged him with his elbow. “Come on. What happened to that confidence you had last night when you were hitting on me?”

“Liquid confidence,” Harry said with a laugh.

“Come on. Let’s go find your soulmates.”

Harry sighed but let himself be dragged towards the door. “Why exactly are you so invested in this?”

“You have two,” Danny said again, the ‘duh’ in his voice obvious, “when am I ever going to witness that?”

“What about you?” He pulled at Danny’s shirt to catch a glimpse of his mark.

Danny shrugged. “I’m not too worried about it. Whatever happens happens, right? I’ll find them.”

“You’re one of those optimistic types then? You ever heard of someone rejecting the bond? Cause I have.” He had heard stories. It was a bit of a horror story amongst people, this idea that the universe or some god or something had given you someone that was supposed to be perfect for you and then that person rejecting you.

“That what you’re worried about? That won’t happen.”

Harry snorted and shook his head. “Course it wouldn’t. I’m delightful.”

Danny giggled uncontrollably for a moment and the sound coming from such a big dude made had Harry doing it too. He tried to keep the hysteria out of it because he was so delightful that Hermione was the only person who had cared when he left England.

Harry’s cut off, however, when Danny knocked on the first door they came across rather than just standing outside of it. A disgruntled older lady jerked it open.

“Sorry!” Harry grabbed Danny’s hand and pulled him away. “What the fuck?” He hissed when they were out of earshot.

“What? Seeing them would confirm it, right?”

“We are not knocking on every apartment door in this building.”

They didn’t have to. Harry’s marks flared right as they made it to the next door and he looked down the hall to see someone getting on the elevator again.

Harry didn’t think before he was running that way. He made it just as the doors were closing and he caught a glimpse of messy brown hair and hazel eyes. Harry stood still after they were closed and as Danny caught up to him. He turned wide eyes on the other man.

“What is it?”

“That guy is my soulmates,” he said, dumbly.

“Soul _mates_?”

Harry nodded because his soulmarks were flaring dramatically, both of them. Like he’d just looked into the eyes of both of his soulmates.

“Seriously,” he said after a moment, “what the fuck?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Maybe it always happens like that.”

Harry stared dubiously at his empty fridge, frowning because he didn’t even have anything to drink in it. “Like what?” he asked distractedly opening his cabinets to and groaning at the thought of going to the grocery store.

“You know,” Danny said, still staring down at his phone, “the flaring at seeing just one of them.”

“What are you doing?” Harry pushed a cup of coffee, pretty much the only thing he had in his kitchen, towards the man.

Danny turned his phone for him to see. Harry caught the picture of Tony Stark at the top of some article. “Just trying to see if he said anything about it. He's got two soul mates.”

“Captain America and Hawkeye,” Harry said, “I know.” he paused. “Who do you think tops in that group?”

There was a glint in Danny's eye that said he was imagining it. “Cap? He's a super soldier isn't he?”

“Yeah but have you seen Hawkeye's arms? I could get under anyone with biceps like that.”

Danny gave a startled laugh at the leer on Harry’s face. “Maybe cap gives them orders in bed too,” he suggested and trailed off for a moment while his imagination carried him away.

Harry grinned and shut his cabinets. “Let's go eat. I don't have any food.”

Danny shrugged. “Alright.” He pocketed his phone. “I can't find anything about it. Stark did say how they met but nothing about the flares you get when in close proximity.”

Harry considered it. “Maybe they've already met and are together. Maybe that's why.” He leaned bit closer to Danny as he thought about it. Most people weren't cool with polyamory. Maybe they wouldn't be. If they were already together maybe they wouldn't be okay with some loser from England wedging himself between them.

“Could be.” He paused to tangle their fingers together, briefly squeezing. “They won't reject you.”

“I know you decided for some reason that we should be best friends, but you don't actually know me that well. You don't know…” Harry trailed off. Being with him meant dealing with his not inconsequential baggage. Harry was not a stable adult. He was aware of himself to know that. He was a mess of self-doubt and nightmares and destructive tendencies.

“Maybe. But you're not nearly as hateable as you seem to think. I wouldn't have decided to come back to your apartment if that were true. And I definitely wouldn't have decided to be your best friend.” He grinned brightly.

Harry didn’t argue further, but he also wasn’t so confident about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The other is here**

Eddie paced. “I know.” He knew. He’d felt the fare of his soulmark.

**We should find them**

Eddie hadn’t really thought about it before, about the other mark. He’d been a little distracted lately, obviously. Two marks wasn’t common, and this was even less so. He’d explained it to Venom but he’d expressed that this was new for him as well, that soulmates weren’t a thing for him before and Eddie had no idea how them being soulmates was a thing if that were true but he wasn’t unhappy about it.

Eddie had seen the other. Just a glimpse of green eyes and dark hair before the elevator doors had closed.

**Ours**

“Yeah. Yeah.” He paused. “No. Not yet.”

**Yes. Ours. Like you. Here**

Venom pressed against the marks on his chest. “He could reject it.” He was embraced from the outside as well at the suggestion.

**Then we will make sure he does not**

“You can’t force that, V.” And there was a lot of reasons why someone might run screaming in the opposite direction, not just the alien who ate people living inside of him. That might be a sticking point, the alien who ate people thing. Or the fact that Eddie was a bit of a mess himself even without Venom.

Venom oozed up over him, sliding over his skin and making Eddie sigh. **If he is made for us, then he is ours.**

Eddie didn’t argue again, at least not for the moment, not when Venom was doing what he was doing, the touch reaching under his clothes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So. Why’d you come here?”

Harry dragged one of his fries through the ketchup and eyed him. “What do you mean?”

Danny reached over to steal one of his fries. “You know. America? California? That particular apartment building?”

“If you’re going to start suggesting that it was all fate or whatever, then I might leave.”

Danny snorted and shook his head. “I mean, you’re from where? England? And you just happened to come to this state, to this city, to this apartment building?”

Harry frowned at him. “So, you believe in destiny and all that?” He, personally, hated the thought. The idea of it had ruined his childhood with an overheard prophecy.

“I don’t know. I think people can do whatever they want with it, maybe. Like maybe the universe maneuvers you into each other’s ways but then you have to decide what to do with it once you are.” 

Harry scowled at him. “Kind of makes me want to leave.” Because, fuck, he was a mess because Voldemort had thought it was his destiny to defeat him so had tried a preemptive strike that had made everyone else believe it was his destiny.

“You can’t leave,” Danny protested, “I mean, even if you don’t believe in it as much as some people, wont you be wondering about it forever if you do leave?”

Harry flicked the paper from his straw at him and sighed. “Maybe. I don’t really know if that would be worse than them rejecting it though.”

Danny opened his mouth but then closed it with a disgruntled expression, probably sensing that Harry wasn’t going to stop believing that as a possibility until he actually met his soulmates. Then he looked at his watch.

“I gotta go to work. Want to have a beer later? You said you’ve never played games before, right? I can bring my system over and we could play something?”

Harry eyed him. “Just games.”

“Yeah. We can look for them again if you want too.”

Harry sighed and nodded. “Just games,” he said, firmly.

“Sure.” Danny laughed and ruffled his hair on his way out, making Harry scowl come back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry’s back slammed against the wall, his head snapping back into it as well and making him see stars for a moment. The guy was big, and easily manhandled him. Harry had been caught by the brute when he’d cut down an alley on his way home.

He didn’t have his wand on him, had left it in his apartment but he could do a couple of things windlessly and when the guy pressed up close to him, acrid breath on his face, he thought about apparating and taking one of the asshole’s limbs with him, maybe dropping it off in a dumpster before going home and nursing the bump on his head.

He was going to do it the moment he realized that the guy wasn’t intending on just mugging him, when a knee pressed in between his legs and fuck it. The asshole was pressed way too close to him for him not to either splinch him or take him with him and the first option was very appealing when the dickbag was yanked away from him and thrown clear across the alley.

Harry slid down the wall and looked up. There was something in front of him, something entirely not human. The thing was massive and when it turned on Harry, he froze. Because holy shit. It wasn’t the all-white eyes that reminded him of a mask that struck him, or the jagged, terrifying looking teeth but the knowledge, the sure knowledge that this thing was one of his soulmates.

The thing was on the creep a second later, lifting him up by the neck with actual claws. It spoke but Harry couldn’t really pay attention to the words, he just watched in horrified silence as the thing opened its mouth wide and-

“Holy fuck,” he said after a moment. The thing spared him another glance before it was gone, running up the side of the building and around the corner. Harry sat there for entirely too long, staring after it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was curled under his covers with his shoes and jeans still on when Danny found him. He’d left his door unlocked again and the man just let himself in. Harry pulled the cover back momentarily to look up at him before pulling it back over his head.

He heard a sigh and then Danny pulled them back himself, only to get in with him, so that he was facing Harry under the cover. “What’s wrong?”

Harry shrugged. “I saw the other one,” he revealed after a moment, pushing forward until his head was under the bigger man’s chin.

“Oh?” He paused. “They didn’t...reject you, did they?”

“They ran off before talking.” He didn’t say anything else. “You know a lot about mutants?”

Danny’s fingers had gone to his hair and Harry sighed, relaxing some at the action. “I know some things that have been in the news.”

“Hm.” Harry hesitated and then described the thing he’d seen in that alley. He left out what it had done to the creep who had attacked Harry. That was really what was giving him pause, but he really didn’t want to say that.

“Oh. Well, you guys are made for each other, right? So, he can’t be bad.”

Harry snorted, and pulled back, throwing the cover off his and Danny’s head. “You brought drinks?”

“Yeah. I brought drinks.”

“Great. I think I’d really like to get drunk.”

Danny laughed and shook his head. “Fine. Avoid things for now.”

“Thanks. I will.” Harry kicked the blanket off the rest of the way and crawled over Danny to get out of bed, moving to what Danny had brought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny had brought enough alcohol to get them both drunk and a game system that used motion controls. It took a few drinks to make Harry stop thinking about his soulmates and what had happened in that alley, but the game was at least distracting.

Harry had never played video games before. Danny had brought two, one racing game with what looked like go karts and another fighting one. They weren’t hard games, but they, along with the booze, made it so he stopped thinking for a while.

“Did you want to go find them?”

That was, until Danny brought it up again after enough drinks in that he was drunk.

“I thought we said we were just going to play games?”

“We are playing games,” Danny pointed out, grinning when he sent Harry’s go-kart spinning with what appeared to be a turtle shell.

Harry pouted. “What if I never want to find them?”

“You do.”

“You don’t know me,” Harry argued, throwing up his hands when they crossed the finished lines and he was last over.

Danny only giggled when Harry collapsed next to him on his bed, flopping into his side. “Yeah I do.”

Harry snorted and chose a different character. He didn’t argue further.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stumbled out into the hallway, away from his apartment and towards the elevator. Danny was passed out on his bed, but he’d gotten this urge to go out and get something to eat, and it didn’t really matter that he was drunk enough that he should probably stay inside.

He leaned against the wall of the elevator when he made it inside, eyes closed and didn’t open them when, before the door closed, he heard someone else slip inside. There was a silence, and he finally opened his eyes to met with a man, staring at him.

It was the same man he’d seen before. A few inches taller than Harry, messy brown hair, hazel eyes. “Oh,” he said stupidly, pushing off the wall and leaning closer. The guy was staring at him with wide eyes.

“You’re my soulmate,” Harry said, bluntly but with a slur in his words.

“You’re drunk,” the guy countered, and Harry grinned.

“Usually.” He moved forward and practically fell into the guy. The guy, at least, caught him. “Name?” He demanded, poking at him.

“Um…Eddie.”

“Harry. And the big monster that ate someone in that alley?”

Eddie jerked a bit under his head. “Uh…No! I don’t think that’s a good idea right now….Venom.”

Harry frowned, confused at the first bit but ignoring it anyway. He snorted. “Venom?” He repeated. What kind of name was that? Was that like a nickname or something? He’d looked some things up after the alley, and had gotten on a bunch of stories about some group of mutants that all had names based on their powers but that wasn’t their real names. And the Avengers had that too.

“Maybe we should have this conversation when you’re sober,” Eddie suggested.

“Sure, sure,” Harry said, waving a hand. The man dragged him out of the elevator and down the hallway a couple floors down from his own apartment. Harry stumbled a bit, yawning now. He didn’t even care that the guy was obviously taking him back to his apartment. He tugged a bit at the hand wrapped around his.

“Are you with the other one?” He asked.

“Yes. We are here,” a new voice said, this one much deeper and almost growly.

“V! I don’t think-“ But Eddie cut off when… _something_ formed out of his shoulder and a smaller version of the face Harry had seen in the alley came oozing out of Eddie’s skin. The thing grinned at Harry and Harry just blinked, still too drunk to really process what exactly he was seeing.

Except for the notion that this was probably why both of his soulmarks had flared when he’d only been looking at Eddie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“He’s drunk, he’s not even going to remember in the morning,” Eddie pointed out, still dragging the man along. Harry was staring at Venom, who had popped out of Eddie’s shoulder with that sort of drunken stupor.

Eddie doubted he really got what he was seeing and simply dragged Harry into his apartment and pushed him towards the bed before he passed out in the hallway. Venom had the idea that they should just introduce themselves, but after what had happened when Harry had seen Venom last, Eddie wasn’t so sure.

Eddie was pushing Harry down onto the bed when the man jerked up to look at Venom again. “Did you really eat that guy in that alley?” He asked, eyes wide but glazed.

“Yes,” Venom said, right by Eddie’s ear and making him groan in frustration, “You are ours. We will eat anyone who hurts ours.”

Harry stared for a moment. “Huh.” Then he dropped back and was asleep in the next few minutes.

Eddie stared at him for a bit and then laughed a little hysterically. “He’s going to have a surprise when he wakes up.”

Venom melted back into him. **Ours.**

“Yeah.” Because there was no doubt about it now, after talking to him, after touching him. He was still worried about how Harry was going to react to Venom when he wasn’t drunk, though. Man, Eddie was probably bad enough on his own, without the alien that ate people.


	4. Chapter 4

His head was pounding.

Harry groaned, putting his hands on his face, pressing fingertips into his forehead. He bent his knees and sighed when he realized he’d slept in his jeans. Fuck. He rolled when his stomach rebelled and then stumbled to his feet.

He hardly noticed that he wasn’t actually in his own apartment, not even bothering with his glasses, instead heading towards the bathroom because he was definitely going to throw up on the floor if he didn’t.

He stuck his whole face under the sink when he was done, and startled, eyes only half open when he came out and found someone standing outside the door. Harry blinked several times, vision blurry not just because he didn’t have his glasses on.

“Whoa,” he said, hands still on his head and vaguely recognizing that the guy in front of him was the guy he’d seen in that elevator, meaning his soulmate. “Oh, shit.”

“I don’t actually have any pain killers,” the guy said but he shoved a glass of water towards Harry, “but…water?”

“Thanks.” Harry wondered past him, towards the bed again to get his glasses. “I see I’m making a great first impression,” he mumbled. He closed his eyes just after putting his glasses on.

“I guess you don’t remember last night?”

Harry shook his head, and really wished he had some potions with him at the moment. There was a hangover cure one that would make this conversation much, much easier. He was such an idiot. He had obviously just wondered off with this guy while he’d been drunk.

“Name?” He asked.

“Eddie.”

“Right.” He wondered if he’d asked that last night. Maybe. He had a vague memory of falling into this guy like the drunk he was and grimaced.

Then his eyes snapped open.

“Uh. So, drinking doesn’t generally cause hallucinations. So, tell me that thing that killed the guy who attacked me in that alley didn’t just…pop out of your shoulder last night.”

Eddie shuffled his feet awkwardly and then shook his head. “Just do it. I mean, do your thing. You wanted to introduce yourself.” He was _not_ talking to Harry.

And then, he successfully knocked the rest of the cobwebs from Harry’s brain when something oozed over him and Harry blinked as he was met with the sight of the thing from the alley, big and dangerous looking. It grinned at him.

“Uh.” At least this was effective in making him forget about his headache.

“You are ours,” the thing said in that deep, deep voice.

“Um. Okay, that’s…” True. His soulmarks had been letting him know that since he’d woken up. “And you are?”

“Venom.” Its grin widened and Harry blinked before it melted back again. A few seconds later, Eddie was standing there again, smiling sheepishly in his threadbare jeans and hoodie.

“Look, I know what you saw in the alley, but really. He only eats people occasionally, and only bad people.”

Harry stared. “Is he a mutant?”

Eddie rocked on his feet. “Alien, actually.”

“An alien.”

“Yep.”

“An alien that lives inside of you.”

“…Yeah.”

“An alien that lives inside of you and eats people.”

“It’s a parasite.” Then he jumped like someone had pinched him. “Okay…okay. Jesus.” But he was almost smiling.

Harry opened his mouth, and he should probably get out of there. There was an alien standing in front of him. An alien who at people. Bad people, sure, but still people. And if Harry was a better person, maybe he’d be freaking out about that.

“Bad first impressions all around then,” he said, stretching and adjusting his jeans because he’d slept in them and that was fucking uncomfortable.

The alien came oozing out of Eddie’s shoulder again. “You are a loser too then.”

“Hey, just because I have no aspirations or a job or even food in my cabinets doesn’t make me a loser.” He grinned, lacing his fingers behind his head and rocking back on his feet.

“You’re taking this really well,” Eddie said when Venom grinned back at him.

“I just figured this stuff might be common. Isn’t Thor an alien? Look, I’m going back to my apartment because I’m gross and I slept in my jeans. Also, I left a friend sleeping in my place and he’s probably going to freak out on me if he wakes up without me there. I’ll be back.”

Venom manifested outward more, black tendrils reaching out to grab a hold of Harry. He finally froze at this, staring at the alien.

“What do you mean, ‘freak out’? You are ours and we will eat anyone who hurts you.” It was an offer more than a threat, and Harry, more awkward than freaked out, patted what he thought might be Venom’s shoulder.

“Um…no thanks.” He paused, looking past Venom to Eddie. “Only bad guys?”

Eddie shrugged. “He’s…protective.”

“Right. Well, no eating my friends.”

Venom looked him over. “You are very small. We should come with you.”

This time, Harry pouted, and took several steps back. “I can take care of myself.”

Somehow, Harry got the skepticism on that mask like face, but they let him leave after that, with a promise that he would come back. It wasn’t until he made it back to his own apartment and he downed a hangover potion that things sort of hit him.

Danny was gone when he got back, probably out looking for him. His phone was on the nightstand because he hadn’t taken it out the night before. His wand was in the fucking nightstand because he _was_ an idiot.

He texted Danny to tell him he was fine and home and went to take a shower. He was an idiot, he’d just met both his soulmates, and, learned one of them was an alien who ate people and had reacted with a good deal of flippancy.

But, really? Was he supposed to be flipping out? He had already seen things that should have been impossible when he’d entered Hogwarts. Aliens were apparently more common that he’d thought before he’d took off into the muggle world too. Aliens had attacked New York a couple of years ago, hadn’t they?

Harry was getting dressed next to his closet, had just pulled up his boxers when his door slammed open and Danny came marching in. “Hey,” he said brightly.

“What the hell, Harry? Where’d you go?”

Harry pulled on a sweatshirt. “I think I remember wanting food, actually, but that’s not where I ended up.”

Danny scowled at him. “Then were did you end up?”

Harry grinned at him as he pulled on his pants and went for his shoes. “I’ll tell you if we go out. I’m starving. Let’s go.”

Danny’s glare lasted a couple of more seconds before he agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“An alien?” The whisper was fierce as he leaned over the table even though the corner booth they’d gotten was a good ways away from anyone else in the mostly empty diner.

Harry picked up his BLT and nodded. “It’s inside of him too. Like, all the time.”

Danny gaped at him. “An alien. Alien’s have soulmarks? Why would an alien have a soulmark that matches with a human?”

“I don’t know. He has to have a host, right? Maybe because Eddie’s my soulmate, he is too? He kept saying ‘we’ when talking, not ‘I’.”

Danny leaned closer to him, a frown on his face. “Why are you not freaking out about this? Why weren’t you more excited about your soulmate before?”

Harry considered him for several moments. “I don’t know. The therapist I went to only a couple times when I was younger accused me of being apathetic. I like ataraxia better.”

“Ataraxia?”

Harry grinned again. “Yeah. People don’t think it’s as much of a bad thing. There are even people who work to achieve it. So, you know.” He shrugged and took a big bite of his sandwich. 

Danny waved that away. “Are you going back?”

“Yeah. I think so. They’re my soulmates, right?” Right. And they hadn’t rejected him. See, he wasn’t totally apathetic. He was actually relieved about that. 

Danny was eyeing him again. “How is that going to work? With the three of you, if you want to do a relationship?”

Harry froze for several seconds as he thought about it. He thought about the black tendrils that had come out of Eddie when Venom had grabbed him earlier. Some had been smaller than others and they hadn’t really looked like hands.

Harry’s mind went to some porn he had seen a while back that had been animated and weird as fuck, and Danny would not stop asking him why he was suddenly blushing as he thought about it.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know if this is allowed or not but I just wanted to tell people that I may not finish this fic or my Harry/Peter/Wade Fic. I know it's been a while since I updated, and I'm not sure if I ever will on these. bad, long drawn out shit happened in my family that ended with my mother's death and while I might write again at some point on this account, I don't know if I could get back into the mindset of these specific stories after that. If anybody else wants them to finish or adopt or whatever you call it, feel free to do so. I never really thought I was good enough of a writer for anybody to want to do that, but I don't mind if anybody does.

Thank you to all the people that have reviewed and liked the stories.


End file.
